Christmas Story
by platypusgirl27
Summary: Bad Title! Skipper and Private have a romantic Christmas. It is not Christmas, I know. I had Christmas on the mind so I wrote this. Christmas in June I guess... One-shot.


Private, a young penguin, walked over to his comanding officer, Skipper. He poured fresh hot coffee into his mug, and dropped a fish into it.

Skipper looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Private." he paused, "I have to tell you something."

The young penguin leaned in, ready to hear whatever his leader had to tell him. "Yes, Skippah?"

His leader leaned in too. "I wanted to do this for a very long time." he whispered before pushing his beak to Private's.

Private instantly kissed back. He didn't have time to be shocked. He wanted it for a long time too.

His commandor pulled back and smiled. He tilted his head so their foreheads were touching. "I love you, Private." he whispered.

"I love you too." Private replied.

* * *

Private woke as pain engulfed his body. He looked up toward the bunks. He must have fallen out of his. But that wasn't really what he cared about. It was a dream. Skipper didn't say he loved him.

For the past few weeks he would have these wonderful dreams of him and his leader. They would seem real, but then he would wake up proving they weren't.

Private only wished they would end. And the fact that today is Christmas Eve doesn't even help! Christmas, the day of giving to friends and family. It was his favorite holiday, until those dreams started to happen.

He had a crush on Skipper for a long time, but about two weeks ago he realized he didn't just have a crush, he was in love. Then the dreams started to happen.

And now that it's Christmas, there is one thing he has to worry about; Mistletoes. He has to keep away from them. They are trouble!

Private jumped when he heard the others begin to stir. He stood up and went over to the coffee maker. He began making Skipper's morning fish coffee. He usualy would get up this early, just to make Skipper's coffee. He took this job very seriously. If Skipper didn't get his morning coffee, Private would feel very upset and yell at himself all day.

He waited for Skipper to get up. As he did he swept the HQ, tidied his bunk, put wood in the incinerator that kept the room warm, and dusted off the television.

Private looked about the room. There were lights on the walls. There was a reef on the fish plaque that covered a exit. Above him was a misletoe, there was another hung in front of the tv. By the table was a beautiful tree carved from ice. Under it was presents, for this year instead of having four fish wrapped up, they got each other gifts.

Private made Skipper a gift, but he was to scared to put it under the tree. He hid it in his bunk. He would maybe give it to him.

He went back to the coffee maker when it dinged. He then noticed the penguin who climbed out of his bunk. Skipper.

Skipper walked over to him slowly, for he was tired. He grabbed his mug and held it out.

Without a word Private poured the coffee into the mug and dropped a fish into it. He then watched his leader sit down at the table with it.

Private started to walk back to his bunk, but a sudden jolt of pain in his leg made him grab the table before he could fall. He growled, why would his leg start to hurt now? It didn't hurt when he was doing chores.

His leader took notice of this, and stood up. He put his mug down and walked over to Private. "Put your flipper around me, Private." He comanded.

Private did as told. He was then told to sit on the floor. He sat with his hurt leg stretched out in front of him.

Skipper touched Private's leg gently. He pushed down on his ankle, which caused a yelp of pain from Private. "Your ankle is sprained. How did this happen soldier?"

"I-I fell out of my bunk."

"And you just got up and walked it off?" Skipper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes.."

"Next time, wake one of us up." Skipper began to wrap Private's ankle up. "You can't hide these things from us."

Private nodded. He will always hide things from Skipper.

"Do you think you can walk by yourself?"

Private nodded again. He slowly stood up.

"Don't put to much pressure on it." Skipper directed. "And don't fall out of bed and not tell someone."

Private blushed in embaresment. He was used to Skipper telling him what to do and what not to do, but this was diferent, he was scolding him. It wasn't a great feeling.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to wake them." Skipper said gesturing to Kowalski, the scientist and Rico, the crazy weapons expert.

* * *

Skipper used binoculars to watch Alice, the zookeeper, close the zoo for Christmas. _Finaly, _he thought, _we can have a normal Christmas. _He was kinda sad though, Kidsmas was canceled this year.

Kidsmas, was the day where the families in the park can celebrate Christmas with the animals in the zoo. It was a very wonderful holiday. They did it once a year, but this year it wasn't going to happen, for all the kids have grown up.

It was going to be just a very normal Christmas, but at least he can spend it with his men. It has been a long time since they actualy celebrated a holiday together. There isn't many holidays they can celebrate.

Skipper belly slid back to the penguin habitat. He climbed the fence and jumped down the hatch. He looked around with a smile. His boys were hanging up stockings. They didn't wear socks, but hey it's a tradition.

Each stocking had their names ebroided on them, thanks to Private. Each stocking had a design on it that fit each penguin. Rico's had a stick of dynamite, Kowalski's had a beaker, Private had a rainbow, and Skipper had four penguins smiling and waving.

Skipper's represented that he had all he needed. He loved his team more than anything. But there was one thing he loved more than them; Private. Private was his pride and joy. He would give up anything to keep Private safe. Only if he could tell him that.

Kowalski turned to him. "Uh Skipper?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Kowalski?" Skipper replied. It was probably gonna be something about science or what not.

"Since it's Christmas Eve, and fifty percent do this, can we open one gift each?"

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Please." Kowalski begged.

"I-" Skipper watched in shock as Rico and Private began begging too. He sighed. "Fine. But just one."

Private smiled. "Yay!" he quickly grabbed the gift he hid in his bunk. He held it out to Skipper.

Skipper stared at it in shock. Private got him something? He expected he was going to get nothing. He took it from Private and opened it. Inside was a red scarf. At the end of it were his and Private's name in a heart. He blushed. Was this what he thought it was? Was Private telling him that he... loves him?

He took the scarf and wrapped it around Private.

Private pointed upwards with a sly grin on his beak.

Skipper looked up and his heart stopped. They were standing under a misletoe. They had to kiss. He looked back at Private who had his eyes closed, waiting. He tugged on the scarf, pulling the younger penguin closer. "This is my gift to you." He whispered before pushing his beak to Private's.

Private melted into the kiss and lost all thoughts. He didn't care about opening a gift now. He had his.

Skipper was the one to pull away. He smiled, at Private's cute expression. He pulled the scarf away from Private and wrapped it around his neck.

The younger penguin pecked his leader on the cheek. He turned to walk over to the ice tree and open a gift, but he was stopped by Skipper, who grabbed his flipper.

"You already got your gift." His leader said.

"B-but I didn't open anything!" Private complained.

His leader wrapped his flippers around him and whispered into his earhole, "My love is my gift to you."

The younger penguin melted into the embrace and whispered back, "And it's the best gift I will evah get."

* * *

Private woke with a start. What day was it? His eyes widened. It was Christmas! He climbed out of his bunk to find Kowalski and Rico were sitting in front of the tree waiting for him.

Skipper was leaning against the table. He winked at his youngest soldier. He had their kiss on his mind.

Private plopped down next to Kowalski, and with a nod of their leader's head they each grabbed a gift and ripped it open.

Skipper watched in amusement as his men grabbed the presents as if the gifts were food and they were starving. He watched Private grab the gift he got for him, and opened it.

Private gasped. It was a picture of Skipper. He was smiling in the picture. On it was the words 'I love you -Skipper' written in red marker. Private looked up at Skipper with tears in his eyes.

Skipper walked over to him, got on his knees, and wrapped his flippers around Private. He comforted Private, alowing him to cry.

The younger penguin burst into tears. He wasn't crying because he was sad. No, he was crying because he was so very happy. Tears of joy. That's what they were. He pushed his leader away and wiped his tears away.

Skipper smiled, happy to see his love wasn't in tears anymore. "Hey," he whispered, "do you wanna go see how Ted the Polar bear is doing?"

Private shook his head. "I just want to spend Christmas with you."

Skipper smiled. "Alright. What do you want to do?"

Private looked at him and blushed. He slowly held out his flippers.

Skipper took Private in his flippers again and held him close. He kissed him on the forehead, when he noticed the young penguin was drifting off.

* * *

Private walked toward Skipper. His white dress trailed behind him. Today was the best day of his life, for today was his wedding day. He finaly arrived and stopped next to Skipper. He turned to him, and alowed him to lift his veil.

Skipper smiled at him.

Knowing Skipper wanted this too, was a comfort to Private. He then noticed that his leader-turning husband was wearing an actual tux. _I guess this day is as important to him as it is to me. _he thought and smiled.

"Do you Skipper, take Private to be your lawfuly wedded husband?" Kowalski, the priest, asked Skipper.

"Yes." Skipper replied sincerely.

"Do you Private, take Skipper to be your lawfuly wedded husband?" Kowalski asked.

"I do." Private replied heartedly.

"You may now kiss the penguin." Kowalski said as he closed the book he was holding.

Skipper grabbed Private and dipped him. He pushed his beak against his.

Private melted right then and there. He was so very happy. He wished this moment would never end.

* * *

Private woke with a start. He groaned. Why did it have to be a dream? Why couldn't it have been real? He banged his head against the thing in front of him. "Why was it a dream?! Why do I keep having these dreams?!"

"What dreams?"

The young penguin looked up to find out what he banged his head against was Skipper's chest. He pulled back and blushed. "They're just dreams that I started having weeks ago."

"Are they night-terrors?" Skipper asked, worried.

"No," Private replied, "they aren't the same, and they are really nice."

"What are they about?"

Private froze. How can he tell Skipper about them? "They are about.. me and you.." He looked down expecting his leader to be disgusted.

"What was the dream just now?"

The young penguin looked up at him in shock. He wasn't disgusted. That's good. "It was.. our wedding day and.. we both said yes.. we kissed.. that's when I woke up.."

Skipper smiled. "I like the thought of that dream."

Private smiled back. "It was the best of the dreams I had so far." he sighed, "I just wish it was real."

"It will be.. but not right now."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see.."


End file.
